


Figging

by palishere



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Sam, Experimental Dean, Figging, Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, bondage tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Dean likes to play some games, but this time he hit up the local grocer to see how Sam accepts something new.





	Figging

Sam’s body is trembling with uncertainty, his chest heaving up and down with deep and unplanned breaths, most of his skin is already forming droplets of sweat, his limbs are stretched to each post of the double bed quietly resting on the far side of the hotel room and the black tape blindfold wrapped around Sam’s head has him guessing what the time is. He can feel the breeze from the air conditioner lightly drifting over his skin, it was a relaxing sensation, making goosebumps form here and there and forcing the nubs of his nipples to harden under the light touch. It almost had him drifting off. Almost. The leather cock ring fitting snugly around his hard cock and testicles definitely didn’t help, his dick bouncing and dancing, throbbing with need and lust, begging the empty room for attention that wouldn’t come. At least not yet.

Dean had left him like that, naked, stretched out and sweating for at least an hour while he hit up the local grocer. Whispering to Sam to be a good boy while he was gone, Dean had grabbed his keys and Sam listened to the roar of the Impala as he made his way away from the three and a half hotel. Sam’s lips are starting to quiver under the cool air, but he stays still for his brother, focussing solely on the cool air nipping his skin, the tight but comfy fit of the bondage tape holding him to the bed and the never ending ache of his pulsating cock. He swallows down nothing and continues to breathe heavily shifting his legs a little and the tape nips a little at his ankles. He likes the tightness of the tape wrapped around his ankles and wrists he enjoys how they lightly strain as he moves, but knows he isn’t truly trapped. 

That’s the thing, he’s always just felt safe with Dean, even when they’ve walked away from s from hunting, Sam always knew they would always come back to each other. That’s just how it was, how it was always meant to be. They don’t talk about how fucked up their incestious relationship is, they know it’s not right, they know if anyone knew what went on behind the hotel doors they would be shunned. But, somewhere in the many years together, somehow this just became normal. 

Sam stills his breath when the familiar sound of the Impala can be heard coming down the road. His cock twitches at the thought of what’s to come. He hears Dean moving and in the blackness he pictures his brother walking the few steps to the door of the hotel. His heart is almost skipping beats with anticipation. Sam quickly stretches his shoulders because he knows his brother isn’t going to shower him with attention straight away and he isn’t stupid enough to ask. Dean is finally inside.

Rummaging around, Sam can hear his older brother discarding his keys on the coffee table and setting plastic bags on the glass dining table in the kitchen area. The hotel is all one room so Sam doesn’t need much imagination to picture where Dean is. His head slowly drifts towards the noise, trying with all his might to piece together what his brother has and what he plans to do. With his skin cold and his cock greedily keeping all the heat to itself Sam listens intently to the sound of the fridge door opening and closing, draws and kitchen cupboards moving and the sound of something being discarded into the bin. He turns his head back to somewhat stare towards the ceiling. Whatever Dean is doing, it’ll be known to him soon. 

Fifteen or twenty minutes fly by and Dean finally walks over to sit on the bed, his hand is warm on Sams skin as he rubs his palm over Sams knee.

“You’ve been so good for me, Sammy…” Dean says softly, his voice flat and strict. Sam holds back a whimper as Dean lifts his palm away. “I made something for you.” Sam flinches when Deans hand suddenly heats up between his stomach and privates. His breath instantly hitches at the warm touch and Sam even gasps, just a little. His legs are shaking and without realising it, Sam’s legs spread themselves apart just that inch more. His mind getting excited and eager for whatever game Dean has prepared for him.

Sam knows not to talk, knows the drill. He speak only once spoken to. Only if he’s been asked a direct question. Otherwise, when Dean is like this. Sam doesn’t like to think about how long the previous games have been. The amount of times Sam tried and tested his brother and in return was punished with denial and ruined orgasms or if Sam had been disrespectful he would overstimulate to teach Sam his place. Eventually, Sam just learnt not to test his older and more experienced brother. 

“I’m gonna have to prepare you before you can have your treat though, Okay?” Dean is drawing long figure eights over Sam’s pubic region and takes great delight as his baby brother shifts and raises his hips, trying to force his hand just that inch lower. A small breathless whimper leaves Sam’s mouth and Sam quickly bites down on his lower lip and tries to control his breathing. 

“Okay, Sammy?”

Dean is in awe of the view, Sam’s body is stressed and relaxed all at the same time, he loves seeing Sam like this. Sam whimpers again, nodding and quickly croaks out a response.

“Yes, please…” He knows how desperate he sounds and he hates it, just a tiny bit that Dean has the power to make him feel this way. His eye brows draw together in anticipation, but Dean isn’t finished lightly marking Sam. 

“Stop moving…” Dean’s voice is so soft, yet firm, Sam’s head lolls back as he forces his hips to rest back on the bed, spreading his legs that little bit more, his mouth is open and he pants out his breaths as his mind begs Dean to do whatever it is he has planned to do.

In the flip of a switch, the younger Winchester’s mind is in a panic. Dean’s hands have started to trail away, heading North and Sam accidently groans out loud, Dean’s hand moves quickly, heating the skin below as his palm feels the ridges of Sam’s muscles, sliding carefully between Sam’s hard and sensitive nipples and up across Sams neck and jaw.

“Dean... “ Sam’s hips fly up and as they land back in place, his legs shake either from cold or the enticement of the coming events. Dean quietly shushes him and sticks two digits into Sam’s mouth, Sam doesn’t need any further instructions he sucks eagerly, coating the fingers in saliva, his taste buds going wild with the spicy texture covering Deans fingers. Sam instantly tries to place the taste but his mind is short circuiting with all the emotion being drawn from him. Dean pulls the digits free.

Sam is already raising his hips to give Dean access to his hole, a quick flinch when he feels Dean’s spicy fingers circling the tight entrance. 

“What’s the safe word, Sammy?” Dean’s voice is unchanged, quiet and demanding all at the same time, he swears his nipples go that bit harder when Dean speaks.

“Ar-.. Arconsiel…” Sams nods blindly as he quickly sobs the word, he wants to complain about how much his dick hurts. Wants to tell Dean he doesn’t think he can last. But he has to try. Besides, he knows the cock ring all too well, even if he doesn’t want to last, the cock ring will enforce it. 

“Good boy…” Dean pushes the digits inside and Sam’s body doesn’t complain about the intrusion. Sam is still very tight, but, the two of them are frequent lovers so preparing Sam doesn’t take long.

The stretch and feel of Dean’s fingers inside of him make him whimper at the so good feeling. Sam’s eyes have barely been open but now he is feeling the trickles of tears forming in the corners of them, his body totally and completely relaxed.

“How’s that feel?” Dean barely finishes the question before Sam responds.

“So good!.. Uh- Ah- … So… Good, Dean”

“You cold?”

“Yes... More…” Sam doesn’t mean to sound so needy but he can’t control it. Words and emotions just fall from him and his cock twitches. Dean pulls the two digits almost out and pushes a third finger in with the others.

Sam’s body shakes when Dean randomly strikes his prostate, his body arches and he can’t control the moan that zips out of him.

“Aww..” Dean’s voice has changed. It’s more playful all of a sudden and Sam only has enough brain power to notice that, but not to work out why. “Don’t worry, Sammy, I’m gonna heat you up real soon, Okay?”

“Yes!... Dean, Yes..!” Sam nods, his mouth still open.

“That’s enough prep. Alright Sam…” Dean pulls his fingers free from the stretched space “Sam, I’m gonna put a plug up here, okay? Then. I’m gonna clean our guns and once I’m done, you can cum, Do you understand?”

“A plug?- Yea- Okay…”

He feels the plug at his anus and Dean pushes it inside and Sam is instantly met with overstimulation and a burning sensation. He hisses at the burn but quickly allows his mind to ease into the idea. 

“What is that?” Sam jerks in his place once the plug is fully inserted, it’s not stretching him completely, it’s a comfortable size, but, not a comfortable feeling, it stings and feels strange, his hole clenches around the plug and Sam can’t tell if that makes it better or worse.

“You okay?”

Sam takes a small moment to really ask himself the question. It burns, but somehow his cock throbs painfully loving the burning sensation, Sam clenches himself around the probe and sobs out a small moan.

“You okay?” Dean repeats, his voice back to it’s soldier, gruff tone, he gets to his feet taking a quick glance at his gun on the table and the medical kit on the fridge.

Sam clenches around the plug again and starts to nod.

“Yes… It’s… good…” His words come out between his panting breaths and Dean walks over to the table, taking a seat opposite Sam so he has a front view of his brothers trembling body. 

“You have permission to make noise…” Dean pulls the oil out and takes his gun apart.

At first, Sam doesn’t make any noise at all. Sam knows all too well it takes Dean barely any time to clean his gun, he can do it with his eyes closed in less than ten minutes, however, today Dean has decided to take his time. 

Sam’s toes a curled up and his cock is leaking precum, his anus is burning and the air conditioner is still blowing cool air across his now heated skin. Sam honestly doesn’t know what hurts more and his mind is having trouble comprehending it. His head pulls up to look down at his throbbing cock and a swift twitch of his arms reminds him that he can’t touch himself, he clenches at the thought which set his insides on fire. Sam pushes his hips up and moans loudly. This is all one big circle. 

He clenches, his cock throbs, the air cools his skin and the butt plug heats him up from the inside. Sam is a complete mess. His head rolling back and forth trying to see his sensitive cock. It eventually becomes too much that moaning isn’t enough. 

“Dean!” Sam moans his name. “Ah- Dean! Please- I can’t…” 

Dean looks up and considers his brothers cries, but he’s only cleaned one gun and there is a whole bag full to go. 

“Sorry Sammy, Maybe next time you’ll help clean these guns, yeah?”

Sam feels the first tear stream down his face as he pointlessly thrusts his hips into nothing. He’s a withering mess. Sam’s arms are now tingling with goosebumps and he groans out another complaint.

“The fuck- Ugh! Dean! Ah! .. Please!” But Sam’s continued cries are ignored as Dean picks up their shared shotgun. From here on in Sam continues to call out and beg Dean to touch him.

“The fuck issit?... Dean…?” Sam says in a slurred and almost broken shout. “... Hurts!”

“Hurts good doesn’t it, Sammy?” Dean smiles down at the oil covered gun, the dirty cloth moving over the insides of the barrel, he looks up in time to see Sam thrust his hips into the air twice- three times. Gaining absolutely nothing. Dean’s pants are tight and he admits that if Sam keeps going like this he won’t finish cleaning all the guns. 

“It’s- Uhh… It’s Ginger root…” Dean blows on the finished piece and sets it into the bag of cleaned guns. 

“The fuck!? Wh- Why!? Ah-.... Ah- Dean! Fuck!” Sams hips thrust up and slam back to the bed again, his hands are clenching and unclenching, reminding Sam that he can’t bring them down. Sam shakes his head at the thought that he’s never gonna cum.

“Dean! Please- Please!” He pushes his ass into the mattress and squeezes, clenches his ass and now that he knows what it is he remembers reading somewhere about this being a form of greek torture. But, with no brain power to appreciate the history he continues to beg Dean to come back to the bed. 

Little does he know, Dean is standing over him, palming himself through his jeans. Dean leans down to whisper in Sam’s ear and startles the younger Winchester. 

“I’ve still got about seven guns that need cleaning baby brother…”

Sam’s eyes fly open behind the blindfold. Seven. That will easily take Dean nearly an hour to finish. Sams cock throbs desperately needing release. 

“N-No! No. Dean!... I’ll- I’ll clean them- Please…” 

“You’ll clean them?” Dean’s hand is on Sam’s chest now, his fingernails drawing figure eights between his hard nipples.

“Yes! Yes! I’ll clean them! Just…Uh!” Sam thrusts up again in desperation. “Please.”Dean lets his nails scratch downwards and Sam instantly nods and thanks his brother, pleading him to keep going. 

“You gonna clean them proper right?” Dean reaches the base of Sam’s throbbing dick and suddenly feels a hint of guilt at leaving his brother so close to climax like this, he didn’t realise the effect the ginger would have on him.

“Yes! Fuck! Dean…Fuck! Yes!” Sam’s body trembles under Deans palm, the amount of precum is ungodly and Dean truly questions if Sam’s already blown a load.

“Okay…” Dean removes the cock ring and drags his hand up and down Sams length, he knows it isn’t going to take much to push Sam over the edge so he blurs his hand over his brothers begging cock and watches on as Sam swears out his orgasm. The bondage tape almost snapping as Sam’s body twists and pulls, swearing and thanking his older brother for the intense pleasure.

The sticky, white substance being a great mess over the hotel sheets, Sam is far too exhausted to force his body up so Dean can pull the ginger free from his hole. Dean carefully maneuvers his body and pulls the root out gently. He is then quick to cut the plastic bondage tape off of the bed, but Dean leaves the blindfold on and whips a blanket over Sam. He turns the air conditioner off and smiles down at his brother, it’s hard to tell if Sam has instantly fallen asleep or not, but Dean loves moments like these. Moments when there is nothing else but bliss and peace covering his baby brothers features. He looks over at his single bed then back at Sam. 

He lifts the covers and slides himself in beside his brother, the skin on skin contact being the final ingredient in their perfect world. Because for a small moment in time it’s just the two of them.


End file.
